fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucilia Shirai
Lucilia Shirai '(ルーシーリアシライ) is a young powerful Dark Mage from the Dark Guild, Overlord Lair. She formerly worked as a tailor in a small bandit's tavern for living. Originally came from an unknown village which was destroyed by her own hands, not so much is known about her past, except for her foster parents being a homosexual men which were tortured and killed by the villagers. Resulting with her destroying the village many years later and eventually hired to be a Dark Mage for her power by another Mage. Appearance As a Dark Mage, Lucilia tends to be a mysterious and unexpected person. As such, she wears a stylish pink hood with rabbit's ear design so she won't reveal much of her body. She is rather short and use a glamorous but girly boots to increase her height. Other than that, Lucilia was always seen to be wearing a "puppet" at her left hand. That "puppet" was technically her best friend and have it's own mind , shown when the puppet always encouraging Lucilia whenever she is dealing with any strong opponents. The "puppet" can talk and move without Lucilia's help. Lucilia put on a beautiful mini violet-white dress inside her hood and have a huge cotton which was tied to a pink ribbon sticking out from the dress. Going out from outifts, Lucilia was quite a white-skinned young girl with two beautiful purple eyes. Her eyes will emit a bright violet ray whenever she started to get angry and attempted to get serious. Furthermore, she also have a dark purple hair which is long enough to surpass her shoulder. Lucilia oftenly shows a huge smile across her face and quite "creepy" to most people, according to her, she was trained to smile all the time even when she is angry so her foes will let their guard down. A great advantages for a seemingly cute-looking person like her. She chooses to appear in a feminine but yet in a scary way, however, because of her hood colors and general appearance, she is among the "cute" and "loli" type mage. Her infamous colourful nails were polished with deep pink and purple colour. Personality When it comes into personality, Lucilia was quite similar to Michelle Valance, she was quite sassy and likes to boast about her power. Which lead her guild members to dislike her and called Lucilia as the "Over Queen". Awkwardly, she choose to refers herself as "Simply Flawless" , as her great prowess still can't be denied despite her hated personality. She was strong enough to gain respect from her guild member due to the fact that the guild was all about Power. Another traits other than being sassy is that she likes to boast about her power. She oftenly look down upon a weaker mage and pays them no respect, resulting with her getting into trouble. Lucilia's most common but also the most annoying habits is that she really likes to touch someone's soft spots and talk about their personal. According to the "puppet" wielded on her right hand, she likes to mimic someone and then insults their history or tragic past , something which regarded as "normal" by her guild members. However, when she accidently do this to Esmeralda when she is in "Ultimate Form" and say that her family doesn't love her, the peach blonde went into '''Rage Mode '''rampage and completely overpower Lucilia in '''Lucilia vs Michelle and Esmeralda ', an event which caused her to retreat for awhile and shocked Michelle Valance . Due to this, Lucilia decided no to mention about Esmeralda's past anymore but still continue to harass her guild members. Going much further, it was later revealed that she have an ordinary master-apprentice relationship with Mikael Stratus , but that is not the main point. Because of her fake affection towards Mikael as a student, Lucilia ultimately proved herself to be an evil person in child appearance. She was planning to use her own master some point in the future to complete her secret plan without realizing that the superior mage have the exactly same plan for her. This is a great evidence for her evil-joke personality, despite she basically consider herself as a true persona of evil, another strong proves for stupidity. Aided with a sassy attidute, she was treated as a joke to both Michelle Valance and Esmeralda during their battle. History Prior before joining the Dark Guild, she worked as a tailor for living in a small bandit's tavern somewhere in a forest around Fiore. She regarded that tavern as her's tavern because she knows that she was the most powerful there. Working in a bandit's tavern means that she actually was a bandit as well, but choose to be a tailor instead so she won't have to waste her precious time taking a worthless thing which belongs to a plebeians. She usually fix fellow bandit's clothes whenever they were tear off. According to her, she is one out of the two female there. With the other girl becoming a lust "server" to the thief. She joined the bandit after her parents were tortured and killed by the villager for being homosexual, which means that Lucilia never met or know about her real parents. After a few years, she leave the tavern to avenge her foster parents, but not before destroying the tavern and killed all of the bandit inside it, an action which she does because of being teased by the others for being "cute". After her business with the village are done, she was hired by the Guild Master of the unnamed Dark Guild. Something which she accepted quickly because she will need a new shelter anyway. Lucilia has stated that the Guild Master have 1 daughter which he leaves alone after killing his wifes in a fire accident, though she never knew who was his daughter. It was later revealed that Lucilia Shirai and Mikael Stratus have a regular master-apprentice relationship with each other and was not that close to each other either. Synopsis Equipment "Puppet" ' "Puppet" '''is a multiple-use puppet which was wielded by Lucilia Shirai on her right hand. The "puppet" seems to have it own mind as it could talk like a normal human. Oftenly using the terms "Us" and "We" instead of "I" and "Me", which refers to itself and the owner. It doesn't show any kind of magical power yet, but seems to encourage Lucilia whenever she is having a hard time against foes. According to "Puppet" , it was a male who choose to appear in puppet form. When in normal state, his voice sounded like a cute little children. But when he is angry, his voice turned demonic and manly. Oftenly scares of foes and little kid away to protect it's wielder. Magic And Abilities Physical '''Hand-To-Hand Combatant ': Despite her small size, Lucilia is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant and quite good in acrobatic's skill. Her kick was strong enough to send Michelle Valance's staggering few meters away from her , although the girl doesn't receive even a single damage. Aided by her training with Mikael Stratus , she is capable of dealing devastating combos attack to enemy. In fact, Lucilia could go 1-on-1 against Esmeralda alone just by using brute force. Another proves to her decent skills were shown when she is able to destroy a particle of her Guild's front door when departing for a mission. 'Superhuman Durability ': Fooled by her small appearance, most opponent think that she is just a piece of cake and easy to defeat. The truth is, Lucilia were able to withstand moderate-to-grievous injury and still continue to fight without showing signs of being bothered. Proves to her superhuman durability was clearly shown as she still stand firmly despite being send flying and crash through multiple '''Earth Wall '''by Michelle's '''Golem. Ironically, the puppet she wields on her left hand also increased her durability in an average amount , resulting with her to become more long-lasting than most adult. Immense Speed ': Being a main factor in her hand-to-hand combatant skill, Lucilia constantly train her speed to the point it could be considered as "overpowered" in mage standard. Lucilia's speed level was slightly slower than Mikael Stratus , but she is fast enough to catch up with speedy type mage such as Bacchus and Natsu. Her speed also manage to disguise her weak physical strength as she could deal multiple attack to opponent at a time, thus, making her a fearsome mage, both physically and mentally. Lucilia also have a fast-moving hand which help her to quickly hold on to something if she have to do something or even sets a trap in multiple location. According to her, she have an extremely fast hand which could moves in a blink of an eyes due to her experience of being a tailor. '''Average Intellect ': Though she is a decent fighter overall, she's technically was quite smart , manage to pull off a pranks over superior mage and blame it on the others. However, when in combat, she is "a dumb bimbo" as described by her guild member due to the fact she can't even think of the tricks which were set by Esmeralda or even realize about it. Though "dumb" , she can merely sets some traps for her opponent and always lure them to nearby forest (if there's any) as it would gives advantage and many opportunity for her to win. 'Skilled Acrobat ': Due to her training with S-Class Mage, Mikael Stratus , Lucilia become an incredibly skillful acrobats. She could easily dodge several attacks at the same time without a single injury. In addition for her acrobatic's skills, she can do somersaults , mid-air spins and both forward and back-flip with ease. Her agility manage to caught the attention of her Guild Master and decided to teach her of how to balance on one hand. Lucilia however miracously manage to balance on one finger instead, proving that she is a fast learner and was talented enough to be a gymnast. 'Extreme Vitality ': Like most typical super villain, Lucilia possess an incredibly high amount of life force and fast recovery rate. She is able to take many brutal damage to her body and seems to barely survive it. Unlike most normal humans, she is capable to break-free from most fatal traps that will results in deep internal bleedings , even if she receives one, Lucilia's superhuman vitality allows her to last longer and stay alive in battlefield. A feats which not even a mortal could achieve. Adding some more epicness, Lucilia can withstands deadly offensive spells despite her young age and fight back to the top. Along with her fast recovery rate, she can treats nearly all scars and injury she have on and within her body, it is unkown wether this is a natural abilities or something that she achieved after receiving a brutal and harsh training. Magical 'Overwhelming Magical Power ': As a powerful Dark Mage, Lucilia possess a remarkable amount of magical power in her small yet petite little body. Her magical power was enormous enough to overwhelmed and overpower both exhausted Michelle Valance and Esmeralda during their battle in a 2 on 1 handicap match during first-half of their fight. A great feat for her vast amount of magical power and potential. In addition for that one, she is highly spirit durable and could cast spells in rapid succession after one another with ease. Lucilia's magical power was believed to be as twice stronger compared to basic from Fairy Tail guild as stated by Kimberly Olivia though there was still no evidence to prove this. Added by her illusionary magical style, she could save much of her eternano before using an eternano-consuming offensive spells for the hard blow to land a one-hit major damage for her target. Resulting with Lucilia gaining the upper-hand during most of her battle, her technique however doesn't work so well against Esmeralda because of the girl's Magic Pendant and Thèrapia's ability to overcome fear. However, Lucilia's winning streak can overcome this great shaming event, thanks to her Great Magical Power and uncountable amount of will. *Second Origin Activation : After she find a way to secretly active her second origin, Lucilia was able to unlock her Second Origin Activation which gave her an additional (but temendous) power boost to the point she could go 1-on-1 against all by herself. Lucilia's overall power could match even a full-fledged S-Class Mage when added with her second origin. *Magical Aura : As a powerful Dark Mage, Lucilia was able to produce her own Magical Aura which is an S-Class Aura to scare off her enemies. So far, she is the only not-S Class in her guild to have this kind of aura. Lucilia could use her aura to scare off many opponent without wasting much energy. To produce this, she would concentrate on her inner Eternano to unleash her Magical Aura within. Her aura would make her right eyes become glowy in violet color and emit a dark purple ray from her body. Thus, giving her the scary persona. Darkness Magic '''Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 , Yami no mahō) is a Caster Magic which was frequently ultilized by Lucilia Shirai by manifesting negative emotions into her eternano's concentration. It took the forms of Darkness element and were switched to either a solid, liquid or gas form in order to deliver an effective assault on foes. In Lucilia's case of usage with Darkness Magic , she mainly focus on the activation of illusionic's spell before attacking her opponent, this occurence happened because of Lucilia's slow offensive spells in the usage of this magic. Despite not being a magical powerhouse, she is strong enough to deal a significant and remarkable damage to both opponent and the area she fight in. Lucilia's overall mastery for Darkness Magic is quite high for someone in her age and only manage to obtained it after her high-focused training with S-Class Dark Mage, Mikael Stratus , who she considered as her "teacher". Resulting with Lucilia being able to ultilize darkness-based magic flawlessly and a guaranted perfection of direct and straightforward damage for her foes and target. Lucilia divided her Darkness Magic into 3 type of forms, which were known as offensive, defensive and illusionary. Each of these three have their own spells and effect in battlefield. Trivia *According to the author, her stats are : *Her Appearance is based off upcoming Inverse Yoshino from Date A Live (The Movie). *Her Guild Master was likely going to be Michelle Valance's long-lost father. *Her favourite food was something classy (spaghetti, lamb chop, etc.) and really hate a none-class food (vegetables, sandwhich,etc.) *Most of Lucilia's spells' name were taken from Yu-Gi-Oh GX's card. *She is very fond of chocolate and always have at least 5 bars of chocolate in her hood. *Due to her past, she strongly dislike homophobics and believe even homo's have their own right. *Her theme song is "Sparks Fly" by Taylor Swift, as well as her favourite song. Category:Dark Mage Category:Female Category:Females Category:Character Category:Forever And Always Category:Darkness Magic User